This invention relates to a tool for measuring the center distance between two generally parallel extending shafts, and more particularly, measuring the distance between an engine crank shaft and a cross shaft of a snowmobile.
By way of illustration, a snowmobile engine is customarily aligned such that the crank shaft of the engine extends generally transverse in the vehicle. A track driven shaft is also aligned transverse in the vehicle in close proximity to the engine crank shaft. The engine crank shaft has a pulley assembly mounted at one end external to the engine in cooperative alignment to a second pulley mounted to one end of the driven shaft, the pulleys being in belt communication. The other end of the driven shaft is in chain communication to the vehicle track system.
The pulley assemblies on the crank shaft and driven shaft collectively comprise an infinitely variable transmission. It is important that the engine crank shaft and the driven shaft be properly spaced apart and aligned to facilitate extended belt life between the pulleys.